


Сказ о Падшем царевиче и волшебном зеркале

by Child_of_NightVale, fandom Vanya Vanya and the World 2020 (fandom_Vanya_Vanya_and_the_World)



Series: Низкорейтинговые миди [7]
Category: Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms, Hip Hop RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, M/M, Out of Character, намеком Замай/Юрий Дудь, намеком Оксимирон/Слава КПСС
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25594930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Child_of_NightVale/pseuds/Child_of_NightVale, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Vanya_Vanya_and_the_World/pseuds/fandom%20Vanya%20Vanya%20and%20the%20World%202020
Summary: Пока лук по блюдечку кружится, да недоступные наливному яблочку срамные картинки показывает, Иван-царевич страдает в поисках суженой. И в этом деле ему помогает волшебное зеркало, но помощь эта приводит к таким последствиям, что ни в сказке сказать, ни пером описать. Но мы все же попробуем.
Relationships: Fallen MC | Ivan Svetlo/Охра | Johnny Rudeboy
Series: Низкорейтинговые миди [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853542
Comments: 9
Kudos: 35
Collections: Level 2 Quest 3: Миди от G до T 2020





	Сказ о Падшем царевиче и волшебном зеркале

В тридевятом царстве, в тридесятом государстве обитал царевич Иван Светло Солнышко, но такой уж характер непростой он имел, что подданные нарекли его Падшим царевичем. И мечтал он найти красавицу невероятную, что сможет покорить его сердце и скучающий разум. Да все никак не находились подходящие кандидатки. А уж посмотрел он многих, кучу сутене…свах в царстве перетряс, чтоб всех посмотреть. И так он достал одну сваху, что та послала его к чертям. Даже дорогу начертила, путеводный клубок в руки выдала и нежным пинком под зад венценосной особе придала ускорение.  
Черти те оказались монгольскими разбойниками под предводительством поверженного хана Замая, который некогда в свою сокровищницу собирал редчайшие волшебные предметы. Давно уж ту сокровищницу разворовали, но что-то да смог хан себе оставить и берег свои богатства ото всех. Но от Ивана Светло Солнышко уберечь не смог. Да и того пуще – сам охотно отдал волшебное зеркало. Просто потому что царевич – единственный, кто к нему не с мечом пришел, а с медовухой. Три дня и три ночи пили они за здравие кучи людей, которых даже не знали. Под конец даже за Кащея выпили, хотя тот и без них не собирался помирать ближайшие несколько тысяч лет. Народом, конечно, история эта разошлась совсем в другом виде – сразил злобного хана-разбойника Падший царевич, порубил его шайку и забрал достойную награду. А хан рад был зеркало отдать. Больно уж болтливое оно было, раздражало жутко. Только не ведал ордынский владыка, что самого ценного лишается.  
И вот, с заслуженным трофеем, вернулся Падший в свой царский терем, повесил зеркало на стену и произнес волшебные слова:  
– Свет мой зеркальце, скажи, да всю правду доложи…  
– Я щас буду дуть, дуть буду я щас, – напело зеркало и на его поверхности появилось изображение дудки, которая заиграла странную музыку.  
– Так ты музыкальное, – разочарованно протянул царевич. – А я-то думал, нормальный артефакт нашел.  
– Так ведь и нашел. Это я так, вместо приветствия. Но ты, царевич, не удивляйся, ежели иногда мою работу будет эта музыка перебивать. Меня как-то предыдущий владелец неудачно об пол долбанул, теперь перебивка сама вырывается. Спрашивай, новый хозяин, все тебе покажу, все расскажу. Но учти, некоторые вещи иногда лучше не знать.  
Иван-царевич почесал бородку, с сомнением разглядывая свое расплывчатое отражение.  
– Ну хорошо. Покажи мне самую прекрасную девицу в нашем царстве.  
– Слушай, царевич, а сколько ты зарабатываешь? – внезапно спросило зеркало вместо того, чтоб показать запрос.  
– Я вообще-то царский сын и не работаю. Подвиги иногда совершаю, но так-то у меня в подвале золота немерено – и не сосчитать. И вообще, это что за расспросы! Я тут должен вопросы задавать.  
– Да-да, хозяин – барин, это само собой. Просто мне же надо отталкиваться от твоих возможностей, чтобы показать подходящую девицу. Ну, раз со златом проблем нет, то уже попроще. А я тут краем рамы слышал, что совсем недавно ты неплохо покутил с колдуном из темного леса, Вячеславом Многоликим, вы и песенки бранные распевали. Это вообще как так вышло-то?  
– Ты мне тут допросы не устраивай. А ну, быстро показывай самую прекрасную девицу, – подозрительно спокойно проговорил Иван с улыбкой, – иначе прикажу вешать тебя в бане в мужской день, когда одни старики туда ходят париться.  
По зеркалу прошла заметная рябь, а после оно и вовсе задрожало, издав звук, очень похожий на вопль отчаяния.  
– Все-все, понял, оставим истории про песенки на потом. Вот тебе твоя красавица, любуйся.  
Вновь по поверхности артефакта пошла рябь, и постепенно отражение Ивана совсем расплылось, превратившись в мешанину разных цветов, которые медленно стали закручиваться в водоворот. А потом резко раскрутилось все обратно, и в зеркале появилось изображение молодой девушки дивной красоты. Она сидела у окна и расчесывала свои русые волосы, напевая старинную колыбельную.  
– Ну что за прекрасное создание, – хмыкнуло зеркало. – И ведь с хорошим приданым. Поговаривают, у ее отца не только деревня в услужение, но еще и несколько заморских домов есть. Он, конечно, не рассказывает о них шибко, чтоб царю лишнюю мзду не платить. Но я-то все вижу.  
– Нет, не подходит. Она одной из первых ко мне на сватовство приходила. Отвратная девица. С ней ни поговорить, ни пообжиматься нельзя. В голове пусто, в рейтузах густо. Тьфу.  
– Ага, значит густота тебе не по нраву, это я сейчас многих сразу вычеркну.  
– Да не то чтоб не по нраву… Просто ей папенька пояс верности надел, чтоб дочурку не попортили до свадьбы. А она ж ни на что и не годится больше. Ни ума, ни знаний, одни только украшения на уме. В общем, ищи мне другую. Не в этом царстве, так в другом. Во всем мире ищи, в самых дальних уголках света, но найди мне ту прекрасную, что украдет мой покой.  
И начались долгие поиски. Дни напролет зеркало показывало вариант за вариантом, но все не нравилось Ивану-царевичу. Так мало того, что он требовал показать девицу, он еще хотел на нее в жизни посмотреть. Чем интересуется, какие убеждения, о чем мечтает. И пришлось зеркалу по ночам во сны к девицам приходить в образе мужчины высокого и расспрашивать кандидаток обо всем. Даже спрашивало про трех любимых сказителей. Но всё равно не по нраву были все эти красавицы царевичу.  
– Да ты надоел уже! – однажды крикнул Падший царевич. – Проку от тебя никакого, а еще сильным артефактом зовешься! Не можешь даже такую простую вещь исполнить!  
Зеркало от обиды аж покрылось мелкими трещинами в углах.  
– Ах так! Ну, будет тебе краса неписаная, увидишь раз – забыть не сможешь. Смотри же, Иван Светло Солнышко. Смотри! Да только учти, что никогда тебе ее не встретить, только смотреть и сможешь.  
Злобно захихикав, зеркало покрылось белым шумом, а потом резко показало на своей поверхности новую девушку. Была она очень мила, но даже не ее красота привлекала внимание, а хитрая улыбка и смеющийся взгляд. Она лукаво подмигнула и показала язык. А потом звонко рассмеялась. Начала что-то рассказывать, перепрыгивая с темы на тему, а Иван слушал и взгляд не мог отвести – до того хороша была. И говорила складно, да еще и говорила все то, что царевич сам всегда думал. И чем дольше он смотрел на девицу, тем больше понимал, что вот она, та самая, которую он так долго искал.  
– Эй, зеркало, где она живет?  
– В твоем царстве, хозяин.  
– О как, вот это удача! Что ж ты мне ее раньше не показывал?  
– Она еще не готова была показаться.  
– Ну так все, раз теперь готова, покажи мне, где она живет.  
И зеркало показало. Показало самое обычное отражение – комнату и царевича, что стоял перед зеркалом.  
– Это что, шутка какая-то? А ну, показывай давай, а то в бане гвоздь уже вбит давно!  
– Что ж, смотри-смотри, царевич, – гаденько хмыкнуло зеркало.  
Несколько секунд ничего не происходило, а потом Иван в отражении стал меняться. Исчезала борода, удлинялись волосы, волнами спадая на плечи. Лицо стало чуть меньше, а глаза больше. Губы заалели и ресниц прибавилось. Еще много разных изменений происходило, пока, наконец, в зеркале не оказалась та самая девица.  
– Вот тебе твоя красавица. А я предупреждал. Ни одна из дев во всем мире не смогла тебя приворожить, а вот твое полное отражение в женской сущности оказалось самым желанным на свете. Только не существует ее и не свидеться с ней тебе никогда.  
Иван пощупал свои щеки с подбородком, и девица в отражении сделала ровно то же самое. Только вот у царевича все еще была борода и тот же мужественный овал лица. Он поводил головой из стороны в сторону – девица все отзеркалила. Несколько минут Иван-царевич молча проверял отражение на соответствие самому себе. А потом резко выпалил:  
– Сделай меня таким!  
– Чегось? – зеркало аж на своем гвозде подпрыгнуло от удивления.  
– Хочу этой девицей стать, говорю! Я знаю, у тебя силенок хватит для такого колдунства.  
– Совсем ошалел, царевич? Это где ж видано, чтоб мужик в бабу превращался?! Не владею я такими опциями, наврали тебе всё.  
– Может, этими своими опциями и не владеешь, да только Замай-то мне все рассказал. И как ты из лягушки царевну сделал, и как Добрыню в медведя обращал. Уж из меня девицу точно осилишь сотворить.  
Грозно выругавшись на хана словами, которых Иван знать не знал, зеркало принялось за дело, попутно отправляя сигнал в ноосферу, а оттуда уже в нужные руки. И царевич, увлеченный своим преображением, не слышал, как злобно посмеивалось зеркало, предвкушая грядущее веселье.  
А покамест Падший царевич познавал миры красных девиц, в соседнем королевстве княжич Иван-Охальник пытался заарканить разбушевавшегося коня. Да только без толку все было. Вороной, совсем не с лошадиным оскалом, лихо уворачивался от веревки. То ли конь был зачарованный, то ли руки у княжича не оттуда росли, но к успеху последний так и не пришел.  
– Ай, гаджо, да что ж ты творишь-то! Ну, не дается он тебе, значит нече на цыганских коней зариться! – схватившись за голову, прокричал Юрча. Аж трубку выронил, глядя на то безобразие, что творил княжич. – Все, Ванятка, бросай ты это дело. Охра у нас самый строптивый, даже Аника с ним не всегда совладать может. Но на будущее запомни – этот конь уважение ценит. Коли ты к нему без уважения, то никогда даже погладить себя не даст, а уж оседлать тем более. Пошли ужинать, все готово уже. Там Петша с ярмарки вернулся. Если повезет, то окромя шляп он и тебе что-нибудь притащил.  
Ну как от такого заманчивого предложения отказаться. Вот и поспешили они к цыганскому табору, что на окраине королевства свои шатры раскинул. Много шума эти ребята наделали за несколько лет своих странствий. Три десятка королевств объездили, везде толпу развлекали песнями да плясками, а попутно забирали их время, любовь народную да деньги кровные. Но даже это им прощали, больно уж музыка у цыган залихватская была. Поговаривали, что сама Яга им в дар дала зачарованные инструменты, от которых ноги у слушающих сами в пляс пускаются, а мотив уже никогда из памяти не выветривается. Старуха, конечно, все отрицала и в соучастники записываться не спешила, но пару раз обмолвилась, что время от времени прилетает на представления цыган, косточки размять. И свои, и накопленные коллекционные.  
В одном из таких путешествий цыгане, которых народ шляпниками окрестил за их большую любовь к головным уборам, попытались обчистить карманы княжича. Только вот незадача, тот оказался не лыком шит и взамен своих монет стащил у карманника все прочие натасканные. Ох и развеселило Юрчу это тогда – его хриплый смех долго разносился по городу. И решил он украсть Ивана да с собой в странствования забрать. А тот и сам не против украсться был, ведь давно мечтал о путешествиях и дивных местах, которые смог бы запечатлеть на холстах. Художником княжич был знатным, но родное королевство интересностями не баловало.  
Вот он уже который месяц с цыганами и катался, учась кочевой жизни. Пока все по родным территориям, потому что за границу стража не пускала. Князь смирился с побегом сына, молодо-зелено, надо перед властью нагуляться как следует. Но отпускать из королевства не желал. И покамест это всех устраивало, жил себе Иван в таборе да горя не знал.  
Не все давалось княжичу, привыкшему жить в лучших условиях, но он не страшился и охотно учился новым премудростям: как плевать дальше всех, шляпы чем лучше чистить, как пить без головной боли, где самых знатных девиц окучивать. Уроки окучивания парней от Петши пока старался не брать, хотя чувствовал, что иногда цыган активно отрабатывал их на нем самостоятельно.  
За столом, накрытом прямо на поляне, уже собрался весь небольшой табор. Даже по меркам местных разбойников у шляпников было мало народу, но зато как они друг о друге заботились, ни словом не сказать, ни пером написать. Шумели они – будь здоров, а от яств стол чуть ли не трещал (трещал он, правда, от старости, но еды и правда многовато было там).  
– А, мальчики мои вернулись! Яв дарик, камло, – всплеснув руками, черноволосая красавица поспешила к Юрче и страстно поцеловала. То была Аника, возлюбленная Юрчи и хозяйка всего табора. Конечно, Юрча искренне верил, что хозяин он, но только слепой не видел истины.  
Ох и знатную пирушку они тогда устроили, всю ночь и весь день кутили цыгане. Да так кутили, что на утро к ним половина ближайшей деревни присоединилась. Стол растянулся на десятки саженей, и о событии том аж в летописи записали. Вот только Ивана в ту ночь со всеми не было. Стоило только Петше вручить княжичу серебряное блюдечко с наливным яблочком последнего урожая, как забыл обо всех весельях Ванятка. Блюдечки такие умели показывать то, что находиться может за тридевять земель. Редкостью они были, но свой срок имели, изнашивались и переставало яблочко крутиться, требовало обновления какие-то, которых отродясь Иван не видывал. Вот и приходилось обладателям таких блюдечек искать новые, у которых яблочки были из последних урожаев. Они всегда и лучше показывали, и быстрее крутились, а может, только казалось так, потому что предыдущие уже сбоить начинали.  
Но как только блюдечко с яблочком оказались в руках княжича, так забыл он о веселье и ушел в шатер, мир исследовать. Не вживую, то хотя бы так, на тарелке.  
– Блюдечко, а покажи мне самого грозного чернокнижника, прям темного, как сама ночь, – промолвил княжич.  
На тарелке проступила надпись: «Изображение заблокировано по просьбе правообладателей. Три луны назад вступил в силу указ о защите от тайных трансляций. Отмените запрос, иначе через 5 секунд информация о нем отправится грозному колдуну». И сразу же после надписи начался отсчет.  
– Да ладно, ладно. Отменяю запрос, не хочу на него смотреть. Давай тогда, что ли, просто самое прекрасное, что есть в этом мире.  
Иван мечтательно вздохнул, предчувствуя нечто невероятное и волнительное, что он сможет следующим же днем написать красками. Яблочко крутилось по краю блюдечка, а в центре клубилось розовое светящееся облако. По окончании запроса оно должно было плавно рассеяться и показать желаемое, но что-то пошло не так. Поверхность блюда подернулась белыми помехами, а после резко появилось изображение молодой девушки, крутящейся перед зеркалом. И так она себя осматривала, и эдак, даже подол задрала, наклонилась и между ног себе посмотрела. Настолько это Ивана поразило, что он взгляда отвести не мог. Еще ни разу он не встречал такой девушки. В ней прекрасным было все, даже те бранные реплики и ехидные комментарии, которыми она свои исследования сопровождала.  
– И где ж эту красавицу найти-то...  
– Все очень просто, – раздался бодрый голос из блюдечка, больно уж похожий на голос зеркала, – обитает сия девица в тридевятом царстве, отзывается на Ежемику и частенько захаживает в бани в женский день. Ну, и у царского терема ее поймать можно, ежели чего. Дерзай, молодец, не упусти свою судьбу, эхехе.  
Голос замолчал, а изображение так и осталось на блюде. Всю ночь Иван наблюдал за Ежемикой, с каждым часом влюбляясь в нее все больше и больше, а потом блюдо погасло и засветилось красным, намекая на то, что яблочко нужно скорее положить в воду и дать подзарядиться энергией солнца, чтобы можно было снова пользоваться.  
Долго ли, коротко ли, а как только цыганское пиршество закончилось, тут же весь табор пустился в путь. Отец княжичу согласие сразу же дал, как только услышал, что тот отправляется в поход за невестой. А шляпникам только за радость: кровь цыганская уже давно звала в дорогу дальнюю, да только из-за княжича оставались в королевстве, не бросать же его одного.  
Три дня и три ночи добирался табор до столицы тридевятого царства и раскинул свои шатры на окраине. К общему удивлению разносить в городе листовки о представлении первым вызвался Иван. Отродясь такой прыти от него не видывали, но листовки не доверили, зато отправили просто прогуляться в городе да судьбу свою сыскать. И тот, по заветам голоса из блюдечка, сразу же направился искать баню. Оказался княжич большим везунчиком, потому что попал как раз на женский день и увидел, как возлюбленная в растопленную избу входит. Только вот блюдечко все отказывалось показывать ее в бане, очередное обновление поставили, которое все мужички тут же возненавидели.  
И так, и эдак пытался Иван отыскать щелку в стенах, но ничего у него не получалось. Пригорюнился он и уселся на пенек неподалеку. Да так он громко и проникновенно вздыхал, что подсел рядом старичок с корзинкой лука.  
– Чагось, малец, сбоит блюдечко-то, да? – хитро проскрипел старик беззубым ртом. – А коли скажу, что можно за девками посмотреть через него, подбросишь монетку на ладошку?  
Княжич подозрительно прищурился, почесал бороду и решил, что попробовать предложение можно, монет-то хватает.  
– Подброшу, дедушка, подброшу.  
– Тогда вот, держи лук. Вместо яблока раскрути его на блюде и все срамные места покажет, зуб даю, – старик ногтем поддел предпоследний зуб и тот резко выскочил из десны, по дуге пролетел в воздухе и попал прямо в лоб Ване. – Ну… не этот. Второй. Он у меня крепче камня Алатыря. На вот, держи.  
Вручив молодцу лук, старик протянул руку в ожидании платы да так и обомлел, когда вместо одной монеты получил аж пять. Княжич хоть и не особо поверил дедуле, но за его хитрый подход и павший зуб решил сверху накинуть.  
И вот, оставшись снова один, Иван заменил на блюде продукт и раскрутил его. При попытке подключиться к бане блюдо покрылось серой дымкой и оставалось таким томительные минуты. Пока, наконец, не появилась картинка. Баня, девки, звонкий смех. Даже раньше княжич не был настолько рад видеть голых девиц, как в этот раз.  
Принялся он искать свою красавицу. И нашел ведь.  
Ежемика стояла посреди бани в чем мать родила и напевала балладу одного неизвестного гусляра. Того, которого сам Иван всем сердцем любил, хоть и слышал его лишь раз, когда тот был проездом через его королевство. И кто бы мог подумать, что именно эту балладу будет петь милая сердцу девица.  
А когда Ежемика допела, то наклонилась вперед и затрясла головой, заставляя свою длинную косу бешено крутиться не хуже мельничных лопастей. Так иногда Аника делала на концерте шляпников, только с распущенными волосами. Ивану всегда это нравилось, хотя когда сам пробовал мотать головой, быстро сдавался – сразу кружиться все вокруг начинало. Девица же не просто яростно крутила, но еще и умудрялась продолжать петь новую песню. Выпрямившись, она звонко рассмеялась и поклонилась дружным аплодисментам других девиц. Прекрасная румяная грудь ее тяжело поднималась и опускалась, а по всему телу проступали капли пота от банного жара. Но даже при всем таком неприглядном виде была Еже прекраснее всех для Ивана. Смотрел он в блюдо и налюбоваться не мог. А Ежемика смотрела на девушек вокруг и тоже налюбоваться не могла. И как же славно было: никто не гонит, все перед ней нагишом щеголяют, спинку потереть просят. Ну сказка, а не жизнь.  
Меж тем сидел Иван на пеньке да налюбоваться не мог. Хороша чертовка была, слишком хороша. И слишком раскрепощена. Уж как она девиц других мацала, только по зачарованной подписке СрамХаба можно было увидеть. Но вот беда — заряд у лука был слишком маленьким и очень скоро блюдечко погасло. Ровно тогда, когда из бани стали доноситься больно уж небанные звуки. Охи-вздохи-ахи и счастливый смех, а княжичу только и оставалось, что сидеть печально на пеньке и слушать.  
Через четверть часа звуки стали угасать, а после и вовсе девицы всей раскрасневшейся гурьбой выскочили наружу да разбежались в разные стороны. Ваня, не будь дураком, поспешил за Ежемикой. Та бодро шагала по тропинке и мурлыкала какой-то незнакомый мотивчик. Щеки красные, волосы распущены, рубашка нараспашку и сарафан набекрень. Увидь свахи ее в таком виде, ой и крику было бы. Но княжичу так даже больше нравилось. Такой естественной и свободной была она в этот момент.  
– Эй, девица, твои родители, случайно, не пахари? – поравнявшись с Еже, Ваня пошел в наступление со своим лучшим заигрыванием.  
От такого напора девушка резко затормозила, отчего княжич еще пару шагов прошел в одиночестве, а потом коротко выдала:  
– Чё?  
– Я говорю, твои родители, случайно, не пахари?  
– Ну… нет.  
– Тогда откуда у них такая добротная кобылка? – Иван лучезарно улыбнулся, блеснув на солнце белоснежными зубами, и подмигнул девице.  
Ежемика обреченно простонала и возвела ясные очи в синее небо. Это был первый подкат к ней. И только сейчас она поняла, насколько же это было ужасно. Она и сама раньше любила кадрить девиц, спрашивая о родителях-кузнецах и желании стукнуть своим молотом по девичьей наковальне, но только сейчас поняла, как же отвратно это все звучало. Еже передернулась, вмиг почувствовав себя обнаженной перед незнакомым ей молодцем.  
Вот оно как, оказывается, для девиц все было. Какая ж печальная у них доля – терпеть все эти остроты от богатырей и мило смеяться, лишь бы потом к старости в девках не остаться.  
Обреченно простонав, Ежемика схватила княжича за грудки, притянула к себе и прорычала:  
– Слышь ты, демонюга недоделанный, ты себе этих пахарей засунь в ножны и катись куда подальше, понял? Или по-человечески общайся, а не вот это все.  
Отпустила она молодца и, обиженно сопя, зашагала дальше. Понял тогда Иван, что с Ежемикой надо совсем иначе действовать и вспомнил напутствие Юрчи – быть собой и общаться с ней, как с другом. Все же с Аникой цыган именно так и вел себя, оттого они всегда Ваню и умиляли.  
Смирившись с первой неудачей, пошел он дальше за девицей. Какое-то время шагали они молча, но надоело это княжичу и достал он из кармана ложки да начал стучать ими, отбивая бодрый ритм. А после и запел одну из своих песен о путешествии по всем царствам и славных попойках в каждом из них. И если поначалу Ежемика чуть ли не бежала, стараясь отстать от надоедливого ухажера, то теперь замедлилась и прислушивалась к песне. А когда история дошла до момента, как герой попал в Навь и там тоже устроил пир, не удержалась и звонко рассмеялась.  
– Ладно, демонюга, твоя взяла. Не такой уж ты и мерзкий, оказывается, – Еже обернулась к княжичу и уперла руки в бока, более пристально разглядывая нового знакомого. Не то чтобы она хоть когда-то интересовалась молодцами, но в своем положении можно было и поиграть с ним.  
Княжич радостно заулыбался и по привычке протянул руку для приветствия:  
– Меня Ваней кличут.  
– О как, знавала я одного Ваню. Тоже проблемный был, – девица хохотнула и пожала руку. Да так сильно, что не каждый богатырь вытерпел бы. – А меня Ежемикой звать. Чой-то я тебя раньше не видывала здесь. Певучих у нас тут немного, и я всех обычно знаю. Так что, какими судьбами в наше царство пожаловал?  
– За судьбой своей приехал, – признался Иван.  
– Ну, это дело важное. Ты все по правилам оформил – стрелу запускал али клубочек путеводный распустил? Слыхала я, сейчас новая линейка клубочков делается от безумной Алисы. Довести до пункта назначения не доведут, зато легко в другие миры отправят. Эх, мне б один такой заполучить...  
Княжич задержал взгляд на мечтательном лице девушки. С каждым новым фактом о Ежемике он влюблялся все сильнее. Кто знает, может ждало их общее путешествие по далеким мирам? Но пока что за разговором они уже дошли до царского терема с черного входа.  
– Видение мне было, – уклончиво ответил Иван. – Явился мне образ моей суженой, вот теперь хожу, ищу.  
– Вот как?! Суженую ищешь, а ко мне клинья подбиваешь! Верно бабки судачат о мужской неверности, – Ежемика звонко рассмеялась, смахнула несуществующую слезу и махнула рукой на терем. – Ну, вот мы и пришли. Спасибо за песню, демонюга, и удачи в поисках. Бывай.  
Девица так резко развернулась, что ударила Ваню еще влажными волосами. Тот ошалело моргнул и окликнул, когда Ежемика уже взбежала по крыльцу в двери.  
– Постой, Ежемика! – девица и правда притормозила, любопытно обернувшись, а Иван, набравшись решительности, выпалил: – Ты и есть моя судьба. Ты явилась мне в видении и не покидаешь боле моих мыслей. Долго я тебя искал и сейчас как раз настал тот момент, когда я нашел свою суженую. Не закрывай двери перед моим носом, дай хотя бы шанс познакомиться с тобой. Быть может, постепенно и я стану тебе мил. Всего лишь...  
Молодец хотел еще многое сказать, но Еже, вмиг побледнев, с ужасом взирала на Ивана, а потом резко спряталась за дверью, громко ею хлопнув.  
– Ну или так, – вздохнул горе-любовник и еще какое-то время стоял возле терема, разглядывая резные окна. А после все же смирился и поплелся обратно в табор.  
А в одной из комнат терема, что служила спальней царевичу, Ежемика нервно набирала разгон, наяривая круги по комнате. Она бормотала, трясла руками и иногда притоптывала, и любой вошедший принял бы девицу за юродивую, но заходить в тот час никто не собирался к царевичу.  
– Так, зеркало! – рявкнула Еже, срывая покрывало со своего волшебного голосового помощника. – Ты что-нибудь знаешь за судьбоносные видения суженых?  
Из зеркала раздался чавкающий звук только что проснувшегося человека, потом нарочито шумный зевок, а вскоре и поверхность зеркала покрылась привычной рябью, означающей, что артефакт включился.  
– Конечно знаю. Как и любые сильнейшие пророчества, эти видения показывают человека, с которым тебя связывает судьба. И связь эту ничем не разорвать, как ни пытайся. А ежели противиться выбору, то ждет обоих суженых тяжелая судьба, полная опаснейших испытаний. Считается, что очень редкие волшебные предметы способны показывать судьбу, тем более суженых, но коли уж такой попадается, то все, неизбежно.  
– А ты можешь показать?  
– Я тебе зеркальная сваха, что ли. Могу показать, где такой предмет найти, да и только.  
Ежемика нервно закусила прядь волос, разглядывая свое искаженное отражение.  
– Ну, а могут эти видения ошибаться? Например, если одно такое мне вдруг мужичка покажет? Что ж это теперь, суженым моим он будет?  
– А чего бы и нет? – хохотнуло зеркало. – Добрым другом он тебе может стать и верным товарищем. А может и чего больше. Многое еще тебе неведомо в этом мире, царевич. Ты как-нибудь сходи в ту баню на отшибе в субботнюю ночь – много интересного увидишь, а то и сам прочувствуешь.  
– Не хочу ходить, лучше покажи так. Но сначала верни мне мой облик. Хоть и мылся в бане, а за сегодня столько сальных шуточек словил, что все еще грязным себя чувствую. Бедные девицы, и как они это терпят постоянно?..  
И если начинала ворчать Ежемика, то завершал тираду уже Иван-царевич. В своем обличье, но все еще в женском сарафане, он свалился на кушетку и махнул рукой зеркалу, чтобы начинало трансляцию. Но уже через несколько минут действия сильно об этом пожалел. И не только оттого, что на громкие стоны из зеркала к спальне царевича сбежалась стража, но и оттого, что собственный организм предал Ванечку и реагировал на увиденное совсем не так, как должно было будущему царю. А той же ночью во снах он то и дело видел демонюгу, который накидывал на него сбрую и заставлял громко ржать. Лишь под утро приснилось царевичу, как новый знакомый, расслабленно сидя на завалинке, играл на балалайке и пел цыганский романс. И взгляд его был до того добрым и нежным, что убегать от завалинки Падшему совсем не хотелось. Так и уселся он рядом с княжичем. А потом проснулся.  
– Не дай Перун еще раз столкнуться с этим суженым, тьфу, – проворчал царевич наутро.  
А после, снова обернувшись Ежемикой, отправился в город. Там уже вовсю гудели про бродячих музыкантов, и Еже тут же направилась на окраину в поисках табора. И хоть до начала представления оставалось еще несколько часов, к деревянной сцене уже стекалась толпа. Но девица недаром была царских кровей, ждать не любила, а потому решила поискать обходные пути. Да заодно поглядеть, как цыгане живут, раз уж случай выдался.  
И так она пыталась обогнуть поляну, и этак. Но то река путь преграждала, то рассыпанные детские косточки на тропинке доверия не вызывали. Больше часа блуждала девица по округе, попутно сделав мысленно пометку о том, что надо бы батеньке рассказать о возможном визите Бабы Яги в их земли. А после взобралась на холм, с которого цыганскую сцену видно было, аки Соловью-разбойнику всех девок непорченых. На холме том ива многолетняя раскинула свои ветви, и только при подступе к дереву Еже увидела, что под листвой была сокрыта старая покосившаяся скамейка. На скамейке той сидел княжич Иван-Охальник и лениво перебирал струны черной гитары. Он напевал неизвестный романс, и по всему выходило, что сочинил княжич его сам, да еще и про прекрасную девицу, которую недавно встретил. Польщенная, Ежемика зарделась и спряталась за деревом, кротко наблюдая за молодцем. Лишь через полкуплета она вдруг вспомнила, что, в общем-то, вовсе не девица и негоже ей так смущаться всяких песен, а потом, сплюнув и поправив сарафан, вышла из-за дерева.  
– Красиво слагаешь, демонюга, – звонко обозначила свое присутствие Еже.  
Иван не прекратил играть, хоть на время замолк, улыбнулся и кивнул девице. А после продолжил романс. Он не был напористым, как вчера, и не пытался произвести впечатление на возлюбленную. Просто наслаждался вечером и своим единственным слушателем. Ведь окромя родного табора никто и не слышал, как княжич поет. Матерные частушки в пьяном угаре на попойках, конечно же, были не в счет.  
«Совсем как во сне», – думал царевич, робея под теплым взглядом. Никто еще не смотрел так на него. Ни в женском обличье, ни тем более в мужском. И на краю сознания он понимал, что ему очень нравится и этот взгляд, и эти глаза, и что именно эти глаза так смотрят. Но стал бы Иван так смотреть на Падшего царевича?  
Тряхнув головой, Ежемика постаралась выкинуть дурные мысли и уселась на скамейку рядом. Она угрюмо сопела, скрестив руки на груди, но молча слушала романс до конца. Наконец, когда последняя струна замолчала, девица вздохнула:  
– И почему я именно на тебя здесь наткнулась, а?  
– Потому что это судьба, я же говорил, – Иван пожал плечами, расслабленно вытянув ноги. – Ну или потому что я приехал с этим табором и просто обязан был быть неподалеку. Вот как концерт начнется, пойду вниз помогать.  
– Вот оно как, – протянула Еже и сама удивилась, насколько огорченно это прозвучало, будто не хотела она, чтоб княжич уходил.  
Так и сидели они несколько часов под ивой, беседы вели да споры серьезные. Обо всем, что только в голову приходило. Даже экономику бурно обсудили, нашли пути решения проблемы для Кащеева царства в трех направлениях, но по двум из них либо кони дохли, либо экономисты, потому решили не ходить пока к Кащею со своими изысканиями.  
И так они увлеклись беседами, что внизу уж и концерт начался, но идти все равно не захотели. Тем более что на холме отлично было слышно и шляпников, и пришедших горожан, что дико отплясывали под веселые мотивы. Некоторые на следующий день клялись, что во время концерта прилетела Яга и устроила платный аттракцион: за один золотой можно было сделать круг в ступе над сценой. Цыгане ничего не отрицали, но и не подтверждали, а говорившим все равно не верили, ибо медовухи тогда знатно все хлебали.  
С того вечера Ежемика каждый день виделась с княжичем. Он стал ей верным другом, с которым было невероятно интересно и приятно. Она ему показывала местные красоты и смотрела, как тот творит над холстом. Он ее учил играть на скрипке, хоть и сам был никудышным учеником Юрчи. Она научила его плеваться дальше всех. Он показал, как заплетать нормально косу. Она показала свое тайное любимое место под водопадом. Он впервые ее поцеловал именно под этим водопадом. И Ежемика жадно отвечала.  
Больше месяца прошло с их первой встречи, и с каждым днем Иван замечал, что возлюбленная становится все хмурнее и хмурнее. Не мог он понять причин такого настроения девицы, а Еже не желала говорить. Но однажды она все же набралась храбрости и в очередную встречу, все под той же ивой, топтала траву перед скамейкой, нервно шагая туда-сюда.  
– Ну что такое, не томи уже, – Иван аккуратно дернул Ежемику за руку, усаживая себе на колени.  
– Вань... Я должна тебе признаться в чем-то. Но мне очень страшно, потому что если я это скажу, то ты наверняка больше не захочешь меня знать и умчишься прочь.  
– Тю, вот же глупости. Никогда, слышишь, никогда я тебя не брошу. В конце концов, ты же моя судьба, помнишь?  
Еже тяжко вздохнула, обняла молодца и прошептала на ухо:  
– Не думаю, что судьба была готова к такому. Просто знай: что бы ни случилось, я всегда была искренней с тобой. Еще ни с кем я не была так открыта. Больше всего на свете мне бы хотелось убежать с тобой далеко-далеко, повидать весь мир и даже забраться дальше. Знаешь, – она замолчала, собираясь с мыслями, – мне кажется, что я тебя лю...  
Но не успела девица договорить, как яркая молния ударила в нескольких метрах от скамейки и на холме появился лысый мужчина со странной шапочкой на макушке да длинной рясой в пол. Он шмыгнул носом и оглядел поляну, пока, наконец, его взгляд не остановился на Иване.  
– Так-так-так, а вот и нахал, что пытался наблюдать за мной через блюдечко с наливным яблочком, позабыв о страхе и самосохранении, наплевав на запреты и предостережения, – и так мужчина это быстро протараторил, да так четко и слаженно, что восхищение сидящей парочки затмило первоначальные удивление и страх. – А тебе, княжич, разве не говорили, что пытаться подсматривать за великими чернокнижниками может быть опасно для жизни? Я очень свято чту свое личное пространство и не люблю глупцов, что пытаются его нарушать.  
Какое-то время ушло у Ивана на то, чтобы вспомнить, о чем говорил мужчина. А как вспомнил, так тут же вскочил со скамейки, ненароком сбросив Ежемику на землю. Ворча что-то о том, что «не беда, Ванюша, я ж у тебя небьющаяся, можно и ронять, кости ж заживут, ты не обращай на меня внимания, я вон, ежели чего, с конюхом пойду погулять в следующий раз», Ежемика поднялась и отряхнулась. Но тут же ее елейные речи сменились на «ах ты ж демонюга окаянный, да ты как вообще посмел меня, распрекрасную и восхитительную, скинуть на землю! Да ты, печенег недоделанный, совсем страх потерял, что ли». Но один взмах руки колдуна и голос у девицы пропал. Рот открывала, а звука не раздавалось.  
– Так это что же, ты самый грозный чернокнижник? – осенило княжича. – Но я ведь запрос отменил, и пяти секунд даже не прошло.  
– Мне и трех хватило, чтоб Большой Бен – это мое охранное заклятье – отследил запрос, – видно было, что чернокнижник хотел побольше рассказать о своем творении, но он сам себя одернул и грозно гаркнул. – За твое нахальство заберу я у тебя самое дорогое, – он оглядел княжича, но ничего ценного при нем не заметил, а потому ткнул пальцем в Ежемику: – Вот её. И коли сильна твоя любовь, то сможешь спасти свою суженую, но для этого попробуй сначала отыскать мое логово и пройти все испытания.  
– А сколько испытаний? Три, как и полагается?  
– Если честно, я и сам не помню. Столько лет сижу уже в изоляции, от скуки вот наделал испытаний, а проходить некому. Ты-то мне удачно попался, как раз их и проверишь. Оно ж как, все правила темных колдунов соблюдены, пока герой не наделал глупостей, я до последнего ждал. Ну все, Иван-Охальник, бывай. И знай, что ежели не успеешь к полнолунию спасти любимую, то вовеки больше не найти тебе ее, брррря! Кхе-кхе, аж в горле запершило. Надеюсь, все правильно сделал, а то уж и позабыл, как устрашать людей.  
Чернокнижник, как и Ежемика, плавно растаял в воздухе, хотя тихое его бормотание все еще было слышно под ивой. А после затих и голос. Остался на холме княжич один-одинешенек. И пока он думы думал, ему в руки плавно спикировала берестяная рекламка, которую Еже успела выкинуть из кармана. На бересте красочными буквами было выведено: «Вячеслав Многоликий. Словесный колдун, практик, оракул, предсказатель по мертвому солнцу. Ищите на берегу Шепчущего озера». Вспомнил тогда Иван, что любимая пару раз упоминала Многоликого, и решил заручиться поддержкой местного мага в борьбе с грозным чернокнижником.  
И покамест Охальник добирался до Шепчущего озера, колдун и Ежемика переместились во владения первого. Дворец его был высечен в горе и освещался искусственным солнцем. Стены, мебель и двери – все из цельного камня и даже в слугах тут ходили големы. А камни-то разные попадались. И мрамор, и алмазы, и изумруды, и самоцветы. Девица, на мгновение забыв, что стала пленницей, уважительно присвистнула и показала большой палец, раз уж говорить не могла.  
– Ладно, я ж не изверг, – сжалился чернокнижник и махнул рукой, снимая волшебную немоту и толкая в темницу. – Вот тут сиди смирно и слишком не шуми, у меня много важных дел. Надо еще целый справочник новых заклинаний написать, уж несколько лет, как обещаюсь колдунскому сообществу новый предоставить, да все никак. Так что, ежели чего, ты тихо имя мое произнеси, я услышу. Меня Мирон Янычем звать. Ну, бывай. Может и не помрешь до прихода суженого своего.  
Ежемика уж было собралась возмутиться, но тут же умолкла, увидав, на каком расстоянии находились прутья в решетке темницы. При желании между двумя запросто могла протиснуться не только Еже, но и Иван-царевич. Неужто все царевны, которых колдун раньше похищал, такими малахольными были, что покорно сидели взаперти? «Коли дочь будет, научу ее оружие в руках держать и головой думать, а не вот это вот все», – дал себе зарок царевич и, вдохнув поглубже, начал пролезать через решетку, как только Мирон Яныч ушел. В процессе пришлось немного подсдуться: не учел царевич девичьей анатомии – от вдоха грудь мешала лезть, но и с этой задачей удалось справиться.  
Блуждала Ежемика по каменному дворцу, выход искала да все не находила. Больно уж замысловатые коридоры тут были, не иначе колдовская рука поработала. Выход не нашелся, зато нашлась оружейная, где девица в кольчугу облачилась и меч-кладенец с собой прихватила. Вот теперь не страшно было и с грозным чернокнижником вновь столкнуться. А оный нашелся чуть погодя в маленькой полутемной мастерской. Сидел Мирон Яныч, корпел над свитками, но все никак не шли заклинания, больно уж сложными они выходили.  
– Не пробовал напевную рифму использовать? – глянув через плечо в записи колдуна, поинтересовалась Ежемика. – У меня друг так заклинания начал составлять, и все пошло как по маслу.  
– Ты как из темницы выбралась?! – от неожиданности Мирон Яныч аж подпрыгнул на месте, талантливо развернувшись в прыжке и усевшись на стул теперь уже лицом к пленнице. – И оружие зачем взяла? Ты ж его даже в бою поднять не сможешь, глупая.  
– А ты проверь, что я смогу, а что не смогу, – Еже шумно сплюнула на пол и погрозила мужчине кулаком.  
Своих тайных ходов она сдавать не стала – а ну как снова запрут в темнице. Зато успела подраться с чернокнижником, обругать его такими бранными словами, что он даже позабыл, какое заклинание колдовал, сбежать из мастерской и наткнуться на винный погреб. Дальше уже бежать Ежемика никуда не стала, а когда ее настиг Мирон Яныч, то предложила все мирно перетереть за бутылкой-другой вина. Или за десятком. На пятой они уже сбились со счета, активно обсуждая напевную рифмовку заклинаний. На восьмой Ежемика вовсю ревела темному колдуну в мантию о том, как же сложно держать секреты от любимого и как ужасно быть девушкой в мужицком мире. На одиннадцатой Мирон Яныч вернул царевичу его истинный облик, и попойка пошла еще активнее.  
Тем временем княжич Иван мчался на вороном Охре по бескрайним полям навстречу своей судьбе. В момент опасности, как потребовались решительные действия, сумел-таки молодец приручить строптивого коня. А может, просто тот чуял, что не ради праздного веселья его оседлать хотят, а во спасение любимой, вот и не стал кусаться. С Иваном себе поясницу в пути отбивал и Многоликий маг. Вячеслав, как только услышал про похищение Ежемики, тут же снарядился в путь: друга ж спасать надо. О травести-наклонностях Падшего он почти сразу узнал из уст самого же царевича, так что знакомство со вторым Иваном было делом времени. Разве что не при таких обстоятельствах он этого ожидал.  
И вот спустя три дня и три ночи (что поделать, все стратегически важные объекты в ближайших царствах располагались именно на этом расстоянии) добрались Иван со Славой до древней горы, в которой дворец грозного чернокнижника располагался. До полнолуния оставались сутки, так что ни времени на раздумья, ни шанса на разворот не оставалось.  
Пробирались они через дебри дремучие да травы живучие, отбивались от полчища злобных голодных комаров, затыкали уши от пения ундин местных, благо что у тех ни слуху, ни голосу не было – все по блату через лешего устроились в болото. И вот оказались молодцы перед каменными воротами. Несколько часов кряду Слава колдовал над ними, но все же смог одолеть чужую магию и пропустить Ивана первым внутрь.  
Огромный дворец встретил их мрачными коридорами.  
– А я тебе так скажу, – размеренно шагая по коридору проговорил Вячеслав, – не понимаю я этого шума вокруг грозного чернокнижника. Все так восхваляют его силу, пророчат звание великого колдуна да еще и говорят, что он первый на земли наши принес настоящее колдовство. А по мне так переоценили его, как пить дать переоценили.  
И Иван вроде слушал, кивал согласно, но мысли его все были заняты суженой. Где теперь искать Ежемику, свидятся ли они вновь?  
– Да твою ж зелень распоганую налево, кто такой скрытый ров делает, я его за десять метров учуял, – продолжал меж тем ругаться Многоликий, за шиворот удерживая Охальника, чтоб не вляпался.  
А когда на молодцев с потолка посыпался град искр, Вячеслав не то что не дернулся в сторону заготовленной ловушки, но и ухом не повел. Зато Иван, уже когда-то терзавший глаза ярким светом, резво отскочил прямехонько в зыбучий песок-хамелеон, пришлось колдуну и тут с ворчанием развеивать заклинание, а вместо жеванного сапога превращать первые попавшиеся камушки в обувку.  
Княжич в долгу не оставался, то и дело уводил колдуна от механических ловушек, отражая все видимые напасти. Вот так они дружно и добрались до самого сердца дворца. Почему оба единогласно винный погреб посчитали сердцем, никто б не ответил, но пришли спасители, куда и следовало.  
Выбил Иван дверь с ноги и обозрел пустые бутылки по всему полу да пьяного чернокнижника, колдующего над табурекой.  
– О, княжич пришел. Одолел-таки мои испытания? Молоде-е-е-ец, – весело протянул Мирон Яныч последнее слово и икнул. – А суженый твой за закуской пошел.  
Не стал княжич обращать внимание на невнятные речи чернокнижника и путаницу с родами, а просто схватил того за грудки и со всей дури затряс, пытаясь выведать у злодея, где любимую его прячет. А когда же в ответ получил очень уж очевидные намеки на помутнение желудка у пьяного колдуна, то пришлось перейти в стратегическое отступление. Тут уж за дело взялся Многоликий, с особым злорадством кастуя отрезвляющим заклинанием. И пока суть да дело, раздался по всему дворцу душераздирающий крик из недр кухни. Женский ли, мужской ли – да кто уж тут разберет, все одно леденил душу.  
Вмиг все и протрезвели, и посерьезнели да помчались на подмогу. А на кухне уже лапшичный монстр половину пространства занял, в объятия свои царевича захватил и все под сарафан пытался залезть. Как Ваня не пытался доказывать, что мужик он, как не рубил мечом живую лапшу, но все равно прочно его тесто скрутило.  
– Ежемика, не бойся, я спасу тебя! – отчаянно прокричал княжич, прекрасно понимая, что с характером его суженой, вполне вероятно, спасать придется других от нее. – Так, а ты еще кто?  
На полушаге он остановился с занесенным мечом и уставился на незнакомого молодца в тисках лапши. И чем дольше всматривался в его лицо, тем больше подозрений закрадывалось в буйную головушку Охальника.  
– О, здарова, демонюга мой миленький, нашел меня, – радостно гаркнул Падший царевич, подмигнув совсем как Ежемика. – Чесслово, я тебе потом все объясню, а пока… Спаси меня уже, любимый, чтоб тебя, а то я уже дышать не могу!  
Решив, что поганый чернокнижник обратил любимую в молодца, бросился Иван на выручку. Разрубил лапшичные оковы, стиснул царевича в объятиях, но тут же отпустил. Все ж непривычно ему было с мужиками ласкаться. Да только и минуты не прошло, как ожил монстр и вновь опутал царевича лапшой. Бросился Иван во второй раз кромсать страшилище, а после и в третий, и в четвертый, пока Мирон Яныч его не оттащил за воротник в коридор.  
– Изи-изи, княжич, не действует на монстра обычное оружие, тут только магией надо. Вот есть у меня заклинание, но его надо без перерыва глаголить. Я один не смогу, мне нужен помощник, чтобы под конец строк подхватывал и давал мне передышку для продолжения.  
Чернокнижник протянул свиток с заклинанием Славе, но тот брезгливо отмахнулся:  
– Тут я тебе не товарищ. Эти ваши сложносочиненные заклинания не умел читать и не собираюсь учиться. Столько слов, а за ними одна пустышка, можно было бы составить более емкое заклятье, зато сразу бы действовало.  
– Зато такой магией не каждый нахальный молодняк воспользоваться сможет, а на другое мозгов не хватит. Критикуешь – предлагай, Многоликий.  
Тут уж и Вячеслав развел руками. На случай таких монстров у него подходящего колдовства не было. Встали все трое в кружочек, задумались, как быть им теперь. Даже не слышали криков Ивана-царевича: «Вы не торопитесь, меня тут всего лишь то ли убивают, то ли чести лишить пытаются, подумаешь!»  
– Так ведь ритмика у твоего заклинания похожа на мои песни, – воскликнул Иван, вновь и вновь перечитывая свиток. – Может, давай я тебе подсоблю. Буду там на заднем плане повторять с тобой заклинание. Уж вдвоем точно управимся.  
На том и порешили. Собрались с силами, тяпнули вина для храбрости и пустились в бой. Да так ладно пустились, что управились не за положенные пять минут, а за четыре, да еще и таким удачным взаимодействием усилили его в несколько раз. Вмиг осыпался монстр бездушной лапшой на пол, а Ваня-царевич свалился сверху, потирая ушибленный зад. И наступила неловкая тишина. Оба колдуна, не будь дураки, отодвинулись в сторонку и замаскировались под лапшу, а Вани боялись друг на друга взглянуть.  
– Еже... – все же первым начал княжич, присаживаясь перед Падшим на одно колено. – Ты мне с первых секунд в душу запала, как только тебя увидел. Красы неописуемой ты была. Но ведь красавиц разных полно на свете, а все равно я бредил только тобой одной. Ни есть, ни спать не мог, только и думал о той, что сердце мое украла, сама того не ведая. И не личиком милым, а мыслями мудрыми да смелостью невиданной. Я бы ни за что не променял бесед с тобой на ночи с сиренами, даже если б те в живых оставили меня. Потому что мыслями мы едины, на мир смотрим похоже, мечтами одними желания полнятся. И не страшны мне проклятья чернокнижника. Коли думал он, что облачив тебя в тело молодца, отворотит так меня, то он сильно ошибся. Я тебя любой буду любить, никто мне другой и не нужен. Тем более что… ну… вполне себе миловидный из тебя молодец вышел, чего уж тут. А я попривыкну обязательно, но знай – не отпущу тебя никогда, все равно моей будешь. Или моим, не суть важно.  
Царевич, ошалело хлопающий глазами во время такой пылкой тирады, искренне рассмеялся и обнял Ивана, да так, что у того аж кости захрустели.  
– Ох, Ваня-Ваня, нам с тобой нужно будет очень многое обсудить. Но ты, главное, знай и помни всегда, что я тебя люблю всей душой, каждой частичкой себя. Любого себя, каким бы ни был, всегда любить тебя буду.  
В тот же вечер, уже перебравшись в полюбившийся винный погреб, признался Иван-царевич во всем княжичу Ивану. Рассказал без утайки от начала и до конца, потому что не хотел боле он секретов держать от любимого человека.  
Тяжело княжичу далось это принятие, но еще сражаясь с монстром, он осознал, что даже мужичком свою суженую, а теперь уж суженого, отпустить не сможет. А вот за обман обещался жестоко наказать царевича. И ежели тот думал, что наказание максимум в порку выйдет, которую позорно, но можно вытерпеть, то сильно ошибался. Как-никак, учителем у Охальника был сам Петша, а тот знал толк в таких наказаниях, после которых провинившийся еще больше бы о них молил потом. Но об этом Иван решил не рассказывать.  
Наутро Вани с Многоликим засобирались домой. Мирон Яныч предложил княжичу выступить с ним на ближайшем совете чернокнижников, чтобы самое сложное колдунство свершить. Иван обещался поучаствовать, но не раньше, чем они с суженым полмира обойдут. Второй же Иван чернокнижнику втихаря всучил берестяную рекламку Вячеслава, напуствовав, что коли будет одиноко Мирону одному во дворце своем, то пущай идет к колдуну за беседами долгими да спорами жаркими. Все лучше, чем от одиночества чахнуть.  
И пустились они обратно в путь, но теперь уж пешим ходом, потому как Охра снова свою строптивость проявлял, на себя взобраться никому не давал. Смирились молодцы и шагали рядом с вороным конем, что гордо вышагивал по полям. И все трое клялись, что иногда конь злобно смеялся и клыками клацал, да только никто им не верил.  
А по возвращении шляпники закатили им пир горой, празднуя свадебку грядущую. И я там был, мед-пиво пил, по усам текло, да в рот не попало. 

Вместо эпилога.  
Уж дюжина дней минула с того славного пиршества, когда пришел хан Замай к царевичу зеркало обратно просить. Уж больно скучал он по назойливому артефакту, по постоянным перепалкам и долгим разговорам по ночам. Только разлучившись, осознал хан, насколько дорого ему было то зеркало. Да и зеркало не противилось, радо было видеть прежнего хозяина, уж надоел ему Иван шибко. А царевичу уже без надобности оно было, ведь свою задачу зеркало выполнило и показало самого желанного человека на свете – Ивана, да только другого.


End file.
